bataversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kid Flash (TV series)
Kid Flash is a television series based on the DC Comics character, Kid Flash. The series is executive produced by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, Sarah Schechter, and Andrew Kreisberg. It began airing on ABC on October 26, 2015 for the 2015-16 season. ABC chose not to renew the show after the first season, and it moved to Fox for a second season in the 2016-17 season. Fox later gave the show an early third season renewal. Synopsis Wally West, Flash's (Bary Allen) nephew who, after 12 years of keeping his powers a secret in Central City, decides to finally embrace his superhuman abilities and be the hero he was always meant to be. Twelve-year-old Wally was trapped in the cosmic lightning storm that also gave Barry Allen his powers. Protected and raised in Central City by Barry's girlfriend, Iris' older brother and his wife family, the Wests, Wally grew up in the shadow of his foster brother, Sam, and learned to conceal the phenomenal powers he shares with his famous uncle in order to keep his identity a secret. Years later at 24, Wally lives in Shore City assisting crime investigator Patty Spivot, who just hired the Central City Police Department’s former morgue worker, Linda Park, as her new press director. However, Wally's days of keeping his talents a secret are over when Max Mercury, head of a super-secret agency where his brother also works, enlists him to help them protect the citizens of Shore City from sinister threats. Though Wally will need to find a way to manage his newfound empowerment with his very regular-human relationships, his heart soars as he takes to the streets as Kid Flash to fight crime. Introduction Season 1 :"When I was a child, my parents died in a horrific accident. I ran away from child services. But I was caught in a cosmic lightning storm and I was picked up by Barry Allen who would soon become... The Flash. And so I hid my powers until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm an assistant at Spivot Crime Investigation Services. But in secret, I work with my adoptive brother for A.R.G.U.S. to protect my city from superhuman life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Kid Flash." Season 2 :"When I was a child, my parents died in a horrific accident. I ran away from child services. But I was caught in a cosmic lightning storm and I was picked up by Barry Allen who would soon become... The Flash. I hid who I really was until one day when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm an assistant at Spivot Crime Investigation Services. But in secret, I work with my adoptive brother for A.R.G.U.S. to protect my city from superhuman life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Kid Flash." Cast Main cast *Jamie Blackley as Wally West/Kid Flash *Sarah Shahi as Linda Park/Spoiler *Beau Mirchoff as Sam West *Kevin Zegers as Pete Merkel *James Tupper as Orin/Aquaman *Marisa Tomei as Patty Spivot (season 1; special appearance season 2—present) *Adan Canto as David Singh (season 2; special guest season 3) *Claire Holt as Jesse Quick (season 2—present) *Cameron Monaghan as Edwin Thawne (season 3; recurring season 2) *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Alexander Simons/Rival (season 3) :